Otoño e Invierno
by Alozk16
Summary: Severus decide dar un paseo por el bosque y se encuentra atrapado en sus propios recuerdos dolorosos que no lo dejan en paz. Por qué tomó las desiciones erroneas? fue su culpa o un destino del que no se podia escapar? ONESHOT a menos que quieran epilogo


_Disclaimer:__ Estos personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada escribiendo esto, es solo por diversión…_

_Hola!!_

_Como andan??_

_Bueno acá estoy con un one shot nuevo, esta es una idea que tuve y quise escribir está dedicado a una amiga llamada Pamela, le prometí la historia y cumplí, aquí está, espero que les guste. Déjenme sus comentarios por favor!!!_

_Alos_

_**Otoño e Invierno**_

En el horizonte solo lograba divisarse una oscura silueta con postura que indicaba derrota, parecía que su posición dejaba entrever lo que escondía su alma: su cabeza gacha y su cabello negro caía sobre su cara. Llovía incesantemente pero el hombre no parecía haberse enterado. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gruesas gotas de agua que chorreaban por su cara.

Angustia, dolor, temor, resentimiento, furia y remordimiento eran tan solo algunos de los sentimientos que rondaban su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Se sentía disconforme consigo mismo, se odiaba, era repugnante. Cerró los ojos para evitar ver a su alrededor, era tan lúgubre, como él mismo.

Se encontraba en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, en la parte más oscura, había entrado al bosque cuando aún estaba claro para que nadie lo viera pero no llevaba rumbo fijo, el llegar justo a aquel maldito lugar del bosque había sido obra de su traicionero inconciente. Justo aquella parte del bosque era donde había aprendido por primera vez lo que era ser un mortífago.

Abrió los ojos y miró los árboles que le rodeaban, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Estando en su sexto año, después de una "broma" especialmente pesada por parte de los merodeadores, tomó una decisión, una elección de la que ahora se arrepentía más que nada en la vida, una elección que le había condenado y el fantasma del arrepentimiento lo perseguiría por siempre.

Después de la broma de Potter y su pandilla, había ido a la sala común de Slytherin y, justo como esperaba se encontró con Lucius tirado en un sofá, al lado de Narcisa Black, su novia.

Era muy conocido que Lucius tenía un grupo de amigos a los que se debía temer, la gente sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Artes Oscuras, pero nadie lo sabía con seguridad.

Lucius se relacionaba con los que él consideraba podían pertenecer a la élite, en Slytherin era muy respetado, al igual que todos sus compinches. A pesar de que Severus era un año menor, Lucius le había propuesto entrar en su grupo, aunque, claro, no lo había dicho de esa manera.

Severus no era una persona muy amigable o sociable, era más bien un muchacho tímido, callado, sumamente reservado, muy serio. La vida lo había forzado a ser de esa manera. Así que la idea de unirse a un grupo no le había llamado mucho la atención pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad sobre las Artes Oscuras no le permitía rechazar del todo la oferta.

Le había dicho a Lucius que lo pensaría pues también tenía otros asuntos que atender, a parte de que le gustaba investigar por su cuenta, sin que nadie estuviera interviniendo, era su propio asunto.

Pero ya no había nada más que pensar, la decisión estaba tomada. Estaba harto de que no lo respetaran, necesitaba con urgencia un poco de poder, estaba harto de ser siempre lastimado, no ser tomado en serio. Estaba harto de esos malditos Gryffindors que nunca habían sufrido lo que él, ellos no tenían un padre muggle borracho que les pegara…Sí, eso era lo que más le molestaba…Provenir de una familia reconocida de magos para que la sangre pura se rompiera por un muggle y ahí estaba él, el resultado, un simple Half-Blood. Ya no quería ser simple.

Por eso fue que se acercó a Lucius y le dijo que aceptaba su propuesta. El rubio solo sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras decía "Sabía que aceptarías, Severus". Y así fue como inició su perdición. Días mas tarde había sido presentado a los demás del grupo: Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, entre otros, ninguno de curso inferior a quinto año. Todos estaban obsesionados con las Artes Oscuras tanto como Severus, lo que lo entusiasmaba. En las "reuniones" en la sala común se dedicaban a intercambiar información y, por supuesto, hechizos, maldiciones y ocasionalmente pociones, que Severus estaba encargado de preparar.

Parecía que su vida se había solucionado, pero todavía no estaba ni cerca de saber en lo que se había metido y todo el mal que le esperaba. La gente no lo miraba como si fuera un insecto, ahora lo miraban con ¿miedo? Ahora no cualquiera se metía con él, era lo que Severus pensaba, si bien los merodeadores continuaban jugándole bromas, Severus siempre tenía un hechizo especialmente desagradable que lanzar, ya fuera uno nuevo aprendido o los que inventaba con sus compañeros, y, por supuesto sus propias invenciones que no compartía ni siquiera con el grupo, que estudiara con ellos –artes Oscuras no significaba que fueran sus amigos y compartieran todo.

Así pasó su sexto año, aprendiendo cada día más, convirtiéndose en un mago poderoso, convirtiéndose en lo que debió haber sido desde siempre. Una vez llegado el verano, Severus se vio obligado a regresar a esa casa en Spinner's End que tanto odiaba. Era un barrio de muggles, vivían en una casa pobre. Odiaba vivir allí, no era sitio para un mago como él y una bruja de la familia Prince.

Severus ya tenía 17 años, pues su cumpleaños era en enero, así que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida pero algo lo detenía: su madre. Tal vez Eileen Prince se había buscado lo que recibía pero Severus no podía solo abandonar a su madre, cuando había sido ella que siempre lo había consolado cada vez que su padre, o mejor dicho Tobias Snape lo golpeaba. Era ella la que siempre le impulsaba a dar lo mejor de sí, era ella quien lo amaba por quién era y veía más allá de las apariencias. La única que sabía que tras ese rostro serio, tras las vestiduras negras que casi siempre usaba, había un corazón enorme, un alma rasgada sedienta de amor.

Lo que Severus no sabía era que aquel se convertiría en el peor verano de su vida. Un día que su padre había salido de parranda, Severus decidió salir a dar una vuelta, sin alejarse mucho para volver antes que su padre y así, si llegaba muy borracho, como era normal, no llegara a agredir a su made, tal vez ella fuera muy débil y no se defendiera pero eso no quería decir que él también lo fuera. Era mayor de edad, así que podía hacer toda la magia que quisiera.

Pero, lamentablemente, llegó demasiado tarde…Su padre se había emborrachado más temprano y había llegado a casa antes, había buscado a su hijo para llevarlo al bar y "hacerlo hombre", al no encontrarlo había empezado a gritar a su esposa y después procedió a golpearla cunado ella dijo que no sabia donde estaba y que aunque lo supiera no se lo diría porque no iba a permitir que su único hijo fuera un alcohólico. Era la primera vez que encaraba a Tobias y también sería la última…

Cuando Severus llegó a cada se encontró con una escena que jamás podría borrar de su memoria: su padre estaba llorando en un rincón con las manos cubiertas de sangre y su madre estaba tirada en medio del salón sobre un charco de sangre. Severus se acercó rápidamente y vio que tenía heridas de puñal. Aún respiraba, pero débilmente. Entre murmullos Eileen le contó a su hijo lo ocurrido, pero él no escuchaba, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parar la hemorragia, pero no pudo…No sabía hechizos sanadores, no traía pociones consigo y por supuesto, no sabía de métodos muggles. Lo último que Eileen dijo fue "Eres un gran mago, Severus. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te amo, hijo" y murió. Severus no tuvo tiempo para contestarle.

Severus lloró por primera vez después de muchos años, pues las golpizas de su padre ya no le causaban más dolor, se había habituado a ellas. Su madre nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque lo expresaba cada vez que lo abrazaba y curaba después de cada paliza, pero escucharlo era algo muy distinto. Severus lloró porque no tuvo más tiempo para compartir con ella. Cuando se calmó finalmente, se dirigió hacia Tobias y con un movimiento de varita estuvo amarrado con cuerdas que le impedían moverse, éste gemía pero Severus no lo soltó e inmediatamente llamó a la policía, quienes no tardaron en llegar y después de hacer unas preguntas y tomar evidencia, se llevaron a Tobias, quien tiempo después murió por no comer debido a una depresión.

Eileen, a petición de Severus, fue cremada. Sus cenizas fueron lanzadas una parte en un bosque al que a ella siempre le había gustado ir y la otra parte fue lanzada en Hogwarts, donde ella había sido realmente feliz.

Huérfano, Severus decidió irse de Spinners End, sintiéndose incapaz de vivir allí más tiempo, se sentía parcialmente culpable de la muerte de su madre porque puso haberse quedado en casa en vez de salir pero de nada valía lo que pudo haber pasado…Ahora su odio hacia los muggles se había incrementado, un muggle había matado a su madre, quien tan asustada estaba que no podía hacer magia.

Necesitaba alejarse, así que fue a casa de Lucius donde fue muy bien recibido, los Malfoy sabían que no era sangre pura pero sabían que era un Prince así que eso era suficiente. Lucius se había convertido en lo más cercano a un amigo, era con quien se llevaba mejor del grupo, lo que era muy positivo, dado que él era el líder, así que el liderazgo del grupo pasaba a Severus por estar en sétimo y ser el más adecuado, según Lucius.

Ya que Lucius había terminado Hogwarts, ahora iba a trabajar en el ministerio como asesor del ministro de magia. Todos sabían que los Malfoy tenían siempre las mejores influencias y contactos.

Lucius sabia de la muerte de la madre de Severus, y también sabía que era el momento indicado para decirle a su amigo las nuevas noticias, era el momento perfecto para invitarlo a formar parte de algo realmente importante, de un grupo extremo que se encargaría de limpiar al mundo de sangre sucias y muggles, así finalmente solo quedarían los mejores. El padre de Lucius ya formaba parte del grupo de los llamados mortífagos y su hijo estaba en un período de prueba, pero estaba casi adentro. Severus sería un excelente miembro, era poderoso, inteligente, astuto y lo más importante…pasaba por un pésimo momento.

Así fue como entonces Lucius le propuso a Severus unirse a Lord Voldemort, aunque claro, ellos lo llamaban Señor Oscuro. Severus decidió aceptar porque le pareció que era la mejor opción que tenía, lograría deshacerse de todos esos muggles inútiles, tal vez no pudiera hacer pagar al bastardo de Tobias, pero haría pagar a todos los de su clase, pues para Severus, todos eran iguales y no merecían existir.

Severus quedó a cargo del grupo de Hogwarts y ver quiénes eran aptos para ser mortífagos, pues no podía decirles a todos, era un grupo selecto donde no todos serían aceptados.

Antes de partir al colegio de nuevo, una vez acabado el verano, Severus fue junto con Lucius a una reunión con algunos mortífagos que ya formaban parte de las filas del Señor Oscuro. Ellos le hicieron algunas preguntas acerca de su familia, muchas sobre que maldiciones sabía, cuales eran sus fuertes, que ambiciones tenía y hasta que punto llegaría para seguir al Señor Oscuro y que se lograra el objetivo. Severus se sentía seguro, lo daría todo, incluso su vida. Los mortífagos quedaron satisfechos, al igual que Severus.

Al regresar al colegio Severus convocó al grupo de nuevo y les comunicó sobre el nuevo liderazgo y la necesidad de tener nuevos miembros, siendo, por supuesto, gente con potencial y que fueran de confianza

A pesar de que a Severus no le gustara estar rodeado de gente, siendo el líder tenía que hablar más y debía hacerse respetar, necesitaba hacerse destacar, pero no se le hizo difícil en ningún momento, parecía que el verano con Lucius, la muerte de su madre y la relación con magos de verdad –como pensaba Severus- lo habían cambiado. En sus ojos no podía verse brillo, era más oscuro, más frío, menos humano, y esto, apenas iniciaba. Los estudiantes le tenían miedo, y no era para menos, sabía más maldiciones que nadie

Por cartas, algo sabía de Lucius y los movimientos del Lord. Un día, recibió una carta un tanto desconcertante, Lucius le comunicaba que Lord Voldemort estaba satisfecho con lo que le habían contado sobre él, pero era hora de la prueba definitiva, debía conocerlo personalmente.

Esa noticia puso a Severus un tanto nervioso, de verdad quería entrar y la idea de conocer a un mago tan capacitado que estaba haciendo tanto por el mundo lo asustaba, era como una entrevista de trabajo. En la carta decía que debía ir al bosque prohibido el jueves a la media noche, llevando tan solo su varita. Lucius también estaría ahí, pues, ya era parte de los mortífagos, incluso ya había sido marcado.

Acudir a la cita no fue difícil, como era prefecto podía estar rondando el castillo de noche. Dijo a su compañero de ronda que volviera a la Sala Común y que él llegaría más tarde porque tenía algo que hacer, el otro no replicó nada y se fue. Así que Severus pudo cambiarse la túnica del colegio por una simple negra que había comprado recientemente y se fue al Bosque. Al llegar al claro se encontró con Lucius, quién lo guió hasta una parte muy oscura, habían unas antorchas encendidas y un grupo de encapuchados, y allí, en medio de toso ellos…estaba Lord Voldemort

El Señor Oscuro lo recibió y lo presentó a quienes no lo conocían, le preguntó sobre sus lealtades y que era lo que pretendía al estar allí, las respuestas de Severus parecieron convencerlo y dijo que era tiempo de una prueba y todo dependía ahora del resultado.

De repente unos mortífagos aparecieron con un grupo de muggles de todas las edades, los tiraron al suelo y Lord Voldemort anunció que era un premio por los buenos planes que tenían y por su lealtad, pero la primera víctima sería de Severus para probar que realmente quería pertenecer

Severus no lo dudó, por primera vez en la noche se sentía completamente seguro de algo. Se acercó a un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro y sucio, era repugnante, un muggle inútil de la calle. Levantó su varita y lo miró a los ojos, tan fríamente, tan despiadadamente, con odio, rencor, finalmente lo hizo. "Avada Kedavra" una poderosa luz verde emergió de su varita y el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Fue una sensación extraña, imposible de describir, sintió una alegría, un regocijo porque ese hombre no servía para nada y había librado al mundo de él, era uno menos, un maldito muggle menos. También sentía odio y rencor por el hombre. Finalmente sintió un vacío inexplicable, no lo entendía, acababa de hacer una buena acción, eso no tenía sentido. Había sido solo una punzada de tristeza pero lo suficiente para desconcertarlo. Quería sentir aquella alegría también momentánea, así que solo le quedaba una única opción: continuar deshaciéndose de muggles.

Al cabo de minutos solo quedaba la corteza de lo que en algún momento fueron seres humanos, es decir, había un puño de cadáveres con idéntica cara de terror. Con unos movimientos de varita todos los cadáveres desaparecieron y Severus supo después que habían ido a parar a una escuela muggle donde muchos niños los vieron y si no fuera por los magos del ministerio habrían quedado con un trauma de por vida.

Severus se secaba las lágrimas, odiaba esos recuerdos, pero no podía hacer nada, lo perseguirían por siempre, era su castigo. Justo allí, donde estaba parado era donde había estado Lord Voldemort dando instrucciones, con un ademán de repulsión se quitó de allí y continuó su camino, al igual que los recuerdos que continuaron atormentándole.

Un mes después hubo una nueva reunión en el mismo lugar, donde se realizaría la ceremonia de iniciación de Severus, en otras palabras, sería marcado finalmente. Lo había estado esperando desde que Lucius se lo comentó por primera vez. Durante la ceremonia le hicieron prometer que le sería fuel al Señor Oscuro no importa las consecuencias o moriría. Inmediatamente después le dieron la máscara de mortífago y finalmente Voldemort lo hizo arrodillarse y extender su brazo izquierdo. Así lo hizo y cuando Voldemort apuntó su antebrazo y dijo "mosmorde" tuvo que reprimir los gritos de dolor que querían salir de su boca, era como una gran quemadura. Ahora era oficial, era un mortífago.

Poco a poco algunos chicos del grupo se fueron uniendo a la causa, pero solo los que Severus consideraba que eran los mejores como Nott, Rossier, Crabbe, entre otros. Empezaron a haber más ataques a muggles y a familias que intentaban oponerse, en Hogwarts se sentía el miedo, todo el tiempo había gente llorando porque había muerto un familiar, parecía que los únicos que no se inmutaban eran los chicos del grupo. La gente comenzaba a huirles, para Severus era como una bendición. Los estudiantes entonces empezaron a sospechar que eran parte de ese grupo que seguía a ese mago innombrable que estaba acabando con la vida de todos, mataba por doquier, y hacía lo que se le antojaba sin que el Ministerio pudiera dar con él.

Severus estaba encargado del espionaje en Hogwarts, debía reclutar posibles mortifagos y también averiguar cuanto pudiera de gente influyente en el Ministerio o en general, enterarse de todo un poco para pasar la información. Por lo general escuchaba conversaciones en la biblioteca o en los jardines, donde se acercaba al grupo en cuestión y fingía leer.

Finalmente terminó el colegio, así podría hacer lo que quisiera, ya no tendría que soportar esa pandilla de Gryffindors idiotas de nuevo, o al menos eso creía él, y así podría ayudar más a su señor.

Lucius le había ofrecido vivir con él pero decidió que mejor iniciaba una nueva vida. Así que fue al Callejón Knockturn y alquiló un pequeño apartamento al tiempo que comenzó a trabajar en una tienda vendiendo pociones, en ese mismo callejón. El dueño de la tienda, el señor Radichaf Malvus era un gran Maestro en el arte de las pociones, así que Severus aprendió mucho de él y así fue como él también adquirió el título de maestro. Ganaba muy buen dinero, pues también vendía sus propios encargos y además tenía ahorros en su cámara de Gringotts, así que le alcanzaba perfecto para cubrir sus necesidades.

Durante un tiempo la vida de Severus se tornó en una rutina de trabajo en el día y encargos por la noche, salvo en las que había reuniones. Le agradaba…por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba sin nadie interviniendo en sus asuntos, pero faltaba mucho para que esa felicidad terminara.

Un día que fue a caminar por el callejón Diagon vio a un grupo de excompañeros suyos, lo Gryffindors, para ser exacto. Estaban Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin y Evans. Decidió acercarse al grupo para escuchar, y su conversación fue muy interesante pues hablaban de un grupo formado por Dumbledore para combatir al Señor Oscuro. ¡JA! Como si eso fuera posible. Cuando se lo contó a Voldemort, éste se sintió muy complacido de que Severus le pasara tan buena información, parecía que cada día era, más cercano al maestro.

Tiempo después, minutos después de cada ataque, aparecían un grupo de magos, a parte de los aurores que llegaban a combatirlos, era la Orden del Fénix como poco tiempo después supieron que se llamaba. Casi todos eran muy jóvenes, al igual que ellos. Pero la diferencia es que los mortífagos no tenían reglas, todo se valía.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que Voldemort se dio cuenta de que la Orden estaba comenzando a estorbar, necesitaban información sobre quienes la formaban, sus planes, qué peligros había, posibles formas de detenerlos. Así fue como el Señor Oscuro le encomendó a Severus su primera misión realmente importante que no fuera hacer pociones. Le encargó ir a Hogwarts a trabajar, así podría espiar de cerca de Dumbledore.

Así que con tan solo 18 años solicitó el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, vaya estupidez, pero Dumbledore no lo aceptó por su juventud, era evidente que eso pasaría, pero no fue excusa para que Voldemort no lo castigara. Se quedó un tiempo más en Hogsmeade para averiguar por medio de la gente del pueblo cuanto pudiera sobre Dumbledore y su profesorado.

Estando un día caminando por el pueblo vio como Dumbledore se dirigía al cabeza de puerco, no era un buen lugar, así que lo siguió. El espionaje de aquel día resultó ser muy provechoso. Una tal Sybill Trelawney estaba pidiendo trabajo como profesora de adivinación, todo se trató de una entrevista de trabajo aburrida, pero lo último que pasó nunca lo olvidaría, cuando Dumbledore se levantaba para irse la supuesta adivina hizo una predicción asombrosa. Lamentablemente solo tuvo tiempo de escuchar la primera parte, pues el dueño del pub lo descubrió husmeando y lo echó de inmediato.

Evidentemente, lo primero que hizo fue correr donde su señor y contarle sobre lo que había escuchado. Éste se sintió complacido con Severus por habérselo contado y ordenó a los mortífagos influyentes averiguar quién tendría un bebé en julio, aunque faltaban unos meses para poder descubrir esa información.

El tiempo siguió pasando, los ataques eran más frecuentes y la gente estaba muy asustada, no se podía confiar en nadie, era una época negra, excepto para Voldemort y sus seguidores, cada vez habían más mortífagos, aunque muchos solo tenían miedo, así que fueron rápidamente eliminados.

El vacío de Severus continuaba creciendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada, ahora la alegría que sentía cada vez que mataba o torturaba a alguien era más corta y el vacío continuaba y crecía…Era muy incómodo y poco a poco iba haciéndose más huraño y fácil de enojarse. La única posible solución que encontraba era continuar matando, todo para sentir aquella pequeña alegría, todo lo daría por un solo instante que hicieras que su existencia tuviera algo de sentido. No es que ya no compartiera las ideas que Voldemort profesaba, pero ya no mataba como un acto "heroico" como pensaba antes, ahora lo hacía para sentir aquella pequeña fracción de segundo que lo hacía, pues…sentir.

Unos cuantos meses después averiguaron que habían dos parejas miembros de la orden que estaban esperando un hijo: Los Longbottom y los Potter. Los primeros eran unos aurores muy respetados, tenían un par de años de ejercer y definitivamente habían desafiado al Señor Oscuro tres veces, tres veces habían sobrevivido. En cuanto a los Potter, Severus los conocía bien, el idiota de James Potter que siempre le había hecho bromas pesadas con sus amigos Gryffindors, lo odiaba tanto. En cuando a su esposa, Lily Potter, una sangresucia, le asqueaba el simple hecho de su origen. Aunque…ella siempre había sido amable con él, lo defendía cuando le jugaban bromas, el problema era lo humillante de ser defendido por una sangresucia. Ella no podía entenderlo.

Tal vez Lily Evans no era mala persona, de hecho era simpática, alegre, inteligente, estudiosa, bonita, pero sangresucia. Igualmente, ella seguía intentando ayudarlo aunque él la tratara como basura, al fin y al cabo quizás ella sí entendía que estaba obligado a tratarla de esa forma, el medio lo condicionaba. Así fue como en momentos, cuando le ayudaba con una poción o un hechizo-algo que muy rara vez sucedía cuando ella se atrevía a preguntar y Severus accedía a responder-podía ver un destello de amistad sincera. Pero Severus no podía permitir que algo así sucediera. Ahora, muchos años después, se arrepentía, ahora deseaba haberla aceptado…pero el pasado no se puede cambiar.

Voldemort continuaba insistiendo en que Severus trabajara en Hogwarts y más con lo de la profecía, necesitaban saber más sobre ella y así tener un buen criterio sobre que niño convenía más eliminar o eliminarlos a ambos. Severus volvió a pedir el trabajo y se lo negaron de nuevo, así que continuó haciendo pociones y de vez en cuando tenía trabajos en el ministerio con algún otro mortífago.

El tiempo siguió pasando, a veces Severus se iba a vivir con Lucius o con Karkaroff, a quien se había aliado hacía un tiempo. Un día Voldemort anunció que ya tenía un espía del lado de Dumbledore, aunque no era lo suficientemente importante para tener información demasiado relevante.

Los niños Potter y Longbottom ya habían nacido pero el Señor Oscuro no se atrevía a atacar, no lo admitiría, pero tenía un poco de miedo, curiosidad se decía a sí mismo. Debía ser cuidadoso, todo dependía de ello. Finalmente decidió que era apropiado atacar a ambos, sin importar cual, era mejor terminar con el problema desde el principio y no esperar más. Así fue como las investigaciones sobre el paradero de los niños pero estaban muy bien escondidos, Dumbledore era muy astuto.

Los meses continuaron pasando y no había rastro de los niños, el espía no sabía nada o no quería decir nada…Así que Severus envió su solicitud a Hogwarts por tercera vez y esta vez la respuesta de Dumbledore no era simplemente una negativa, venía con la opción de ser profesor de pociones, pues Slughorn se retiraba. Severus aceptó de inmediato. Las pociones eran una de sus grandes pasiones, junto con las Artes Oscuras. No era el puesto que quería pero era suficiente para el propósito de extraer información.

Dumbledore tenía la maldita manía de sonreírle a todos y ofrecer dulces, lo desesperaba. Lo que le incomodaba más era el hecho de que no lo miraba como todos los demás lo hacían, al menos con algo de aprehensión, pero no, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que cuando veía a un niño. Severus no podía soportar esa mirada, no entendía por qué, se suponía que era bueno que el viejo no supiera su condición de mortífago.

Voldemort se sintió muy complacido de saber el nombramiento de Severus, finalmente podían eliminar a esos dos niños y el Señor Oscuro nunca acabaría. Evidentemente Dumbledore no hablaba d nada importante en presencia de Severus, no era idiota, pero habían otras maneras de averiguar. La mejor forma era escuchar tras las paredes, tenía la cualidad de ser muy silencioso. Sabía esconderse en los rincones oscuros y nadie se percataba de su presencia. Fue así como una tarde en la que se encontraba fuera del despacho de Dumbledore, escuchó como éste hablaba con McGonagall y le decía que tenia que ir a hablar con los Longbottom del nuevo lugar donde debían esconderse, pues parecía cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de residencia, por protección, pero ahora no tendrían ninguna…Unos minutos más tarde mencionó casualmente el pueblo donde estaban viviendo, era una pequeña aldea muggle en Gales.

Esa misma noche le contó a Voldemort las noticias y se concertó el ataque dos noches más tarde. Llegó el día acordado y Severus supo que ese día nunca podría olvidarlo, aún hoy en día no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran al recordar los eventos del que sería el peor día de su vida.

Llegaron al lugar acordado a las 11pm, ya todos dormían, igualmente fueron silenciosos necesitaban primero encontrar a los Longbottom, acabar con ellos y ya luego podrían divertirse con los demás habitantes. No tardaron en hallar la casa exacta donde se encontraban los magos, pero no estaba el niño con ellos. Así que Bellatrix Lestrange empezó el ataque a la pareja, que terminaron siendo torturados, tal vez así revelaban donde estaba el niño, pero no dijeron nada, la tortura con cruciatus fue horrorosa y larga, en momentos habían al menos cinco mortífagos lanzando la maldición al mismo tiempo. Fue tan grave que terminaron locos, perdieron la cordura, según Severus se enteró más tarde.

Por el ruido que hubo debido a los gritos y al forcejeo los demás habitantes del pueblo se empezaron a despertar, pero cuando por fin entendieron que estaban en peligro, ya era demasiado tarde. Severus caminaba entre las casas viendo como sus compañeros mataban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, quemando las casas o derrumbándolas, el joven Snape solo se dedicaba a caminar alrededor, vigilando. No quería unirse a los demás, no quería sentir ese vacío cada vez que acababa con la vida de alguien, no quería experimentarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo Severus no contaba con lo que sucedería a continuación. Un niño corrió a su encuentro desde un oscuro rincón, lloraba, corrió y se abrazó a sus piernas. "Señor" dijo temblando "un señor acaba de matar a mi mamá, sacó un palito y salió una luz verde y mi mamá ya no se movió más, ahora me está persiguiendo" y continuó llorando más fuerte. Era un niño de no más de cinco años, era pequeño, parecía algo enfermo y tenía cabello negro que le caía sobre su cara, de una manera muy similar a como le ocurría a él mismo. No pudo evitar sentir asco, repulsión, quitó al niño y lo tiró a un lado, éste se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. "cállate" le gritó Severus fuera de sí mientras alzaba su varita, estaba aterrado. El niño paró de llorar de inmediato y lo miró con una combinación de miedo y sorpresa, murmuró algo así como "mi papá también me tira al piso cuando lloro". Severus no pudo soportarlo más, apuntó el corazón del niño "Avada Kedavra" la familiar luz verde dio en el cuerpo del niño y Severus cerró los ojos, por primera vez no había sentido ni un solo poco de euforia, solo hubo vacío, un enorme vació, peor que nunca.

Snape nunca supo qué pasó después, no supo en qué momento fue la retirada o en qué momento se fue de allí, no supo nada. Lo único que podía decir es que después de matar al niño corrió, corrió mucho y después se vio a sí mismo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el bosque prohibido para ser exacto. Estuvo caminado mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto, de pronto se vio en la parte más oscura, en el pequeño claro donde hacía ya más de 3 años que lo habían marcado, donde se había convertido en el mounstruo que era, el ser despiadado que era ahora.

Ese pequeño niño le había hecho abrir los ojos, se estaba comportando peor que su propio padre, había golpeado y matado a un NIÑO, un niño que no había hecho nada, un pequeño niño asustado que solo quería vivir. Aquel niño era Severus, su padre lo golpeaba y su madre había sido asesinada, ese pequeño niño pudo haber sido él. ¿Por qué no había muerto en la infancia? Merecía morir, no merecía vivir y ese pequeño sí, y justamente ÉL, había acabado con su vida.

En ese momento Severus supo que debía tomar una decisión, podría suicidarse y así acabar con su miserable existencia…Definitivamente no podía continuar del lado de Voldemort, no podía continuar siguiendo a ese bastardo despiadado, no podía continuar como estaba, así que le quedaba otra opción: acabar con su vida de una manera que valiera la pena, podía traicionar al Señor Oscuro, éste lo mataría de una manera dolorosa de seguro, al menos así pagaría en una mínima cantidad todo el mal que había ocasionado. Pero, por otra parte también tenía otra opción: Dumbledore. Odiaba la idea, pero al menos así haría algo bueno, podría morir haciendo algo que realmente valiera la pena.

Así fue como fue caminando hasta el despacho del director, eran alrededor de las 4:45 a.m. pero no le importaba, igualmente fue y para su sorpresa el anciano estaba sentado junto a su escritorio con su fénix, al verlo entrar levantó la vista y sonrió. Severus se acercó y le dijo "soy un mortífago" aunque pos su vestimenta del momento resultaba un tanto evidente. Dumbledore pareció no inmutarse y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo "lo sé". Severus no sabía que hacer o que decir, así que optó por sentarse y ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas. Tomo un fuerte respiro y le contó a aquel anciano todo lo que había pasado sin omitir detalle y esperó reacción, pues durante todo el relato no fue interrumpido ni una sola vez.

El anciano ya no sonreía pero su mirada no era de odio o disgusto. Al cabo de unos momentos, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y le preguntó si quería trabajar para el como espía, necesitaban uno con urgencia. Severus aceptó de inmediato y así fue como comenzó a trabajar para Dumbledore y allí mismo hizo secretamente la promesa de nunca traicionar a ese anciano que les estaba abriendo las puertas para hacer algo nuevo, intentar rectificarse aunque sabía que nunca lograría una redención. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad como para poder regresar. Ya no tenía posibilidades, había perdido lo humano que tenía, sus ojos ya no emitían brillo alguno, el niño con sueños ya no existía, había sido asesinado y ahora lo reemplazaba un hombre vacío.

Severus notificó a Dumbledore del espía que había para que tomaran medidas, ahora había que proteger a los Potter y al niño Longbottom. Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde la nueva posición de Severus, todo iba bien hasta que llegó el día en el que Voldemort supo el lugar exacto donde estaban los Potter, el espía había hablado, pero eso no lo supo a tiempo…

Ese 31 de octubre se convirtió en el día de la caída de Lord Voldemort, el día en el que empezó a conocerse la historia del Gran Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. Pero también se convirtió en el día en el que Severus más recordaba sus pecados. Por su causa habían muerto muchas personas, un niño había quedado sin padres y ahora tendría con un gran poder que tal no pudiera manejar, había destruido vidas. Por su causa había muerto Lily Evans-como siempre la recordaría-la única persona que en algún momento quiso ser su amiga, quien no lo había mirado con desprecio, y así le demostraba su agradecimiento. Así que hizo un nuevo juramento silencioso: cuidaría a su hijo, Harry Potter, cuidaría que no le sucediera nadas, se aseguraría de que sobreviviera cuando el Señor Oscuro regresara, que regresaría porque un mago tan poderoso y ambicioso como él debería tener previsto como no morir.

Mientras todos festejaban la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, Severus se preguntaba que pasaría ahora con su vida, no tuvo tiempo para pagar aunque fuera solo un poco de sus pecados, tal vez el haber sobrevivido era una treta del destino para pagar de una manera más cruel lo que había hecho. No iría a Azkaban porque Dumbledore no lo permitiría, ese anciano lo defendería hasta el final, además desde la cárcel no podría cumplir su promesa de cuidar al pequeño Harry.

El día del entierro de los Potter, Severus decidió asistir, aunque muy escondido para que nadie lo viera, y logró su objetivo. Muchísimas personas asistieron al funeral y pasaron muchas horas hasta que el cementerio quedó vacío y pudo acercarse, se arrodilló frente a la sepultura de Lily, cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas "cuidaré de tu hijo, Lily, cuidaré a Harry por ti" Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró una hermosa mariposa verde volando hacia él y luego se posó sobre su corazón. Eso era extraño, nunca había visto una mariposa verde y mucho menos en pleno invierno, tan cerca del invierno…Aquello era una señal.

Tal vez Severus creyera que ya no tenía corazón, que tan solo había un hueco oscuro en su pecho, pero la verdad es que aunque él no lo supiera, algo quedaba, aunque sepultado…El otoño ya había pasado y llegó el invierno, un invierno largo, Severus estaba en un letargo donde ya no había nada más que pudiera morir, ahora estaba en ese período en el que todo se encuentra enterrado, escondido, hace frío y está oscuro. Y así permanecería mucho tiempo.

Fue de esta manera que comenzó la vida del profesor de pociones, amargado, maltratado por la vida, a su corta edad ya había visto de todo, había matado, torturado, había sufrido y sobretodo, había hecho sufrir. Pero eso, sus estúpidos alumnos no lo sabían, solo veían al frío maestro de pociones que hacía la vida imposible a todo aquel que no fuera Slytherin, sobretodo a los Gryffindors, de allí habían salido las personas que habían hecho de su vida en el colegio un infierno.

Además de su cargo de profesor de pociones era el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, todo un honor. Sabía que Dumbledore le había concedido el puesto para que se entusiasmara y le buscara algo de sentido a su vida, pero el anciano era incapaz de comprender que por más honores, premios, cargos, posiciones y supuestas razones, nunca encontraría un verdadero motivo para continuar existiendo. Una promesa era lo único que lo ligaba a Hogwarts, tenía que esperar a que llegara el chico Potter, vigilarlo, y luego ya se vería…

Severus continuó caminando, ya alejándose del bosque y dirigiéndose hacia al lago, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se había ido, después del banquete de Halloween, al que estaba obligado a asistir. Aún estaba claro cuando salió pero ahora estaba tan oscuro, las únicas luces visibles eran las del castillo, las luces exteriores siempre estaban encendidas, tal vez era una forma para que la gente n se perdiera y al ver las luces del castillo supieran que había esperanza. Pero la esperanza era algo que Severus no tenía.

Era alrededor de la medianoche, el tiempo siempre se iba rápido cuando se dedicaba a recordar, cada año las memorias aumentaban y por alguna razón le dolían más, tal vez fuera porque ahora tenía alguien quien le recordaba cada día sus errores, habían unos ojos verdes que jamás le permitirían perdonarse u olvidar. Y lo peor era que esos ojos verdes le miraban siempre con el mayor de los desprecios, con odio, furia, rencor, a veces Severus tenía problemas para recordar que no era Lily sino Harry. Pero, tal vez en el fondo fue Lily Evans reprochándole por haber destruido su vida. Por eso lo odiaba tanto, le recordaba lo peor de su vida, porque tenía los ojos de Lily…en la cara de Potter.

Y aún peor estaba la necesidad de protegerlo, de nunca dejar de vigilarlo, preocuparse por su seguridad. Ahora que Voldemort había regresado empezaba su verdadera misione realmente, era tiempo de pagar y rectificarse, era hora de hacer cumplir los juramentos que una vez había hecho: Serle fiel a Dumbledore y proteger a Harry. Odiaba a ese niño, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo ¿Cómo odiar al hijo de Lily Evans? ¿Cómo odiar a un niño que había perdido a sus padres por su culpa? Severus sabía lo que era no tener padres, si hubiera podido hubiera matado a Tobias él mismo. Había ido a la oscuridad para encontrar una solución y llenar un vacío, Harry podría haber elegido lo mismo, pero en cambio escogía el camino difícil, de lo correcto. Odiaba a Harry Potter porque él mismo, Severus, pudo haber elegido hacer el bien también. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Continuó caminando, a hora estaba junto al lago, aún no quería ir a su habitación, se sentó sobre una roca muy grande mientras miraba el lago, no había movimiento, todo estaba tranquilo y no se escuchaba más que los sonidos silvestres. Estuvo allí un rato mientras terminaba de calmarse y asegurarse que no quedara rastro alguno de haber llorado, era poco probable que se encontrara con alguien pero Severus era siempre precavido. La vida lo había obligado a serlo…Cuando ya se levantaba para irse creyó escuchar algo…un sollozo, tal vez fuera su imaginación o era su alma que lloraba en silencio, pero volvió a escucharlo…cerca.

Tal vez fuera su estado completamente depresivo y la debilidad que al escuchar el sollozo no pensó "Ja, un estudiante fuera de la cama, ya verá" Sino en cambio sintió algo de apatía por esa persona, quien estaba llorando como él, alguien se sentía tan mal que se arriesgaba a salir al lago a la medianoche a llorar. Aunque eso no lo justificaba. Lo primero que pensó fue en irse pero sintió curiosidad, quería saber quién lloraba, era raro, esas cosas nunca le importaban, quizás era algo que estuviera destinado a que pasara.

Severus, entonces, guiándose por los sollozos fue acerándose a unos arbustos, era un lugar alejado, había un árbol enorme, entre las raíces había un pequeño espacio y allí estaba alguien. Severus lo venía por un pequeño hueco entre los arbustos pero el joven no podría verlo, pues tenía la cara escondida entre las manos, estaba hecho una bola y no paraba de temblar, no sabía si de frío o de dolor, o de ambos. El joven era pequeño, tal vez de cuarto año, por su posición no lograba ver el distintivo de su casa, pero Severus sabía que probablemente no sería un Slytherin, los Slytherins sabían de mejores trucos para que no los vieran llorar, tampoco sería un Hufflepuff porque a ellos les gusta llorar en grupo y que los consuelen. Tenía que ser un Gryffindor o un Ravenclaw. Siguió observando un momento más sin saber que hacer. Ahora su "verdadero yo" estaba floreciendo, podría solo aparecerse, asustar al nicho y enviarlo a su sala común y ya luego hablaría con el jefe o jefa de casa y le contaría la situación para que hablase con él pero algo se lo impedía. Ahora el muchacho murmuraba cosas, pero Severus no alcanzaba a escuchar, se acercó un poco más pero una rama crujió, apenas un poco pero fue suficiente para sacar al joven de su estado. Levantó la vista y unos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de lágrimas buscaban el motivo del sonido, después de unos instantes volvió a enterrar su rostro entre sus manos y continuó llorando.

"Harry Potter" pensó Severus. Por su nueva posición ahora sí podía escuchar lo que decía, bueno, algunas cosas. Eran frases incoherentes sin sentido una con la otra. Pudo distinguir "no" "¿Por qué?" "Mamá" "Papá" "Maldito" "¿Por qué yo?" y de nuevo "Papá" y "Mamá" Así que el chico lloraba por sus padres y porque Voldemort lo estaba cazando. En ese momento Severus no podía más que sentir odio por sí mismo, si tan solo Harry supiera que él era el culpable, pero también sintió odio por Voldemort porque él era el verdadero villano en la historia, era quien había destruido la vida de todos, incluyendo la suya. Un nuevo respeto sintió por Harry, un muchacho maltratado por la vida, era el elegido para derrotar al peor mago de todos los tiempos. Y lo lograría. Aunque nunca se lo dijera.

Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer…pasó los arbustos y se encontró frente a frente con Harry, quien al verlo solo atinó a retroceder y mirarlo asustado mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas

-No es malo llorar, Pot…Harry

Harry solo lo miró sorprendido, sin decir nada, pero aún secándose las lágrimas

-No tienes que avergonzarte-Harry continuó secándose las lágrimas mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, pero Severus se lo impidió-No te levantes, hace unos momentos no parecías con intenciones de moverte de aquí en un buen rato

Harry volvió a mirarlo y solo asintió mientras se sentaba de nuevo y metía su cabeza entre sus piernas. Severus decidió sentarse también, así que se acomodó justo al lado del chico y en un arranque repentino puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros, ante eso, Harry lloró más

Después de unos momentos de silencio en que ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se escuchaban los sollozos apagados del niño. Hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio

-Profesor Snape-comenzó

-¿si?

-No quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no simplemente me quitó puntos por estar aquí? ¿Por qué no me ha asignado un castigo? ¿Por qué está conmigo?-esto último lo dijo en un murmullo apenas audible que Severus creyó más bien imaginar que escuchar

-Entonces quieres que te castigue y le rebaje puntos a tu casa, perfecto, en ese caso serán cincuen…

-¡No!-interrumpió Harry-No quise decir eso, solo bueno me preguntaba por qué bueno…usted sabe

Claro que Severus sabía que era lo que quería decir "¿por qué el estúpido profesor de pociones que me detesta con toda su alma está conmigo intentando comprenderme?"

-No puedo contestarte esa pregunta, Harry-respondió Severus después de pensarlo un momento-tal vez algún día descubras la razón de por qué estoy aquí… y de por qué no me iré

-No lo entiendo-dijo Harry. "Yo tampoco"

-Claro que no, ya te lo dije, quizás algún día lo sepas

-Pero ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Eres muy curioso, Señor Potter, demasiado diría yo. No te lo dirá ahora, además, eso no importa. Si tanto te molesta que esté aquí no te culpo, pero tendré que obligarte a volver también, no puedo dejarte cerca del bosque a esta hora

-No, no, está bien. Quédese

Severus estaba sorprendido, ese niño tenía una capacidad de aceptar a las personas muy fácilmente, era muy confiado, demasiado para su propio bien, nunca se sabía quien podía traicionar, Severus lo sabía muy bien.

Incluso había días en que dudaba de si mismo, él era el más indicado para traicionar, ya lo había hecho antes, estaba en medio de dos bandos y no era totalmente confiable en ninguno. Algunos mortífagos como Bellatrix no confiaban en él y en la orden habían personas como Remus Lupin y Sirius Black que nunca creerían realmente su arrepentimiento. Sobretodo Black, el padrino del niño de 15 años que tenía a su lado. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar si alguna vez Voldemort le pidiera una prueba, no podría soportar matar a alguien más, no de la orden o del lado de la luz. ¿Qué tal si lo obligaba a entregarle al niño que vivió? "Moriré en ese caso" pensó Severus. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de nuevo, cerró los ojos.

-¿Profesor Snape?-Harry lo sacó de trance-¿Está bien?

-Sí, no es nada-dijo distraídamente. Pero Harry continuaba mirándolo de forma penetrante-Ya es hora de volver al castillo, Potter

Severus se puso de pie. No podía crear lazos con Harry Potter, quienes se relacionaban con él siempre sufrían muchísimo, no podía permitir que eso sucediera con Harry. El chico lo miró de forma extraña y se levantó también, estaba un poco tambaleante, tal vez por la cantidad de tiempo que tenía de estar en eso suelo, tal vez por el peso del dolor.

Caminaron hasta el castillo, Severus detrás de Harry para así poder vigilarlo. "Es increíble" pensó Severus. Claro que lo era, era increíble que después de pasar tanto en su vida, Harry no hubiese escogido el camino fácil, aunque aún le quedaba mucho que sufrir, mucho que ver, que llorar pero también mucho que desear y creer. Eso fue lo que Severus nunca tuvo: esperanza. Algo de lo que Harry estaba lleno.

Severus decidió acompañar a Harry hasta la torre de Gryffindor, así se aseguraba que llegara bien y que si algún profesor lo veía no lo castigara porque "Snape ya lo había hecho"

Era increíble que ese niño no había tenido un otoño, como Severus había tenido, un otoño largo, donde se había muerto más de lo que había vivido jamás. De hecho ya no lograba recordar algún momento que no fuera el otoño e invierno que había vivido durante casi toda su vida, no había un solo recuerdo que no fuera una fría hibernación de la que no había podido salir. Ya era tiempo de cambiar, todo tiene un orden o no funciona nada. ¿Dónde está la primavera? Ya llegaría ¿o no? Tal vez ya había hibernado demasiado, el otoño hacía morir la vida pero siempre algo quedaba, llegaba el frío y la nieve lo cubría todo pero ¿Qué cubría? ¿Muerte o vida? ¿O ambos? Tal vez no cubría la muerte como Severus pensaba, tal vez escondía una belleza jamás pensada. Ahí estaba el misterio de la vida, como después de tanto frío y tanto espacio lúgubre venía la belleza de la vida de nuevo. Si había muerto todo ¿Cómo revivía de nuevo? Quizás era porque no había muerto totalmente, solo se había escondido, recobraba fuerzas, porque la belleza necesita guardarse para preservarse mejor o era porque cada vez que llegaba la primavera las personas podían agradecer y saber apreciar el calor que se expandía en su interior. Tal vez era necesario esconderse un tiempo para que al retornar el calor llegara a cada mínima partícula del hombre, y éste supiera que siempre había esperanza.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron. Harry sonrió débilmente

-Gracias, Profesor Snape, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Harry

Sí, tal vez había esperanza, tal vez la primavera llegaría, no inmediatamente…pero llegaría. Recordó la sonrisa de Harry, nunca creyó que podría verlo sonreírle, hacía muchos años que no veía esos ojos verdes brillando sin furia, tanto tiempo. Si, la primavera llegaría, si no es que acababa de llegar. No importaba que apenas fuera noviembre, la primavera llegaba por primera vez a Severus. Sonrió, hacía muchos años que no lo hacía. Pero no podía evitarlo, ahora sabía, ahora entendía. Sonrió de nuevo.

_Bueno hasta aquí llega esta historia a menos que quiera que le agregue una especie de epílogo que tengo pensada pero no estoy muy segura si escribir._

_Espero les haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios por faaa!!!_

_No he abandonado mis otras historias, solo que quería escribir esto, era una promesa que soy incapaz de incumplir_

_Cuídense__ y déjenme reviews!!_

_Alos!!!_


End file.
